cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Dern
Laura Dern (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Rambling Rose'' (1991) [Rose]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified natural causes; we learn of her death afterwards when Robert Duvall informs John Heard. (Thanks to Tom) *''October Sky'' (1999) [Frieda Riley]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Inland Empire'' (2006) [Nikki Grace/Susan Blue]: Stabbed in the stomach with a screwdriver by Julia Ormond on the sidewalk; she staggers down the street and dies several minutes later while a homeless woman (Helena Chase) talks to her. After her death, a film crew is revealed, and Laura gets up and walks out of the studio. (Due to the film's surreal nature, it's open to interpretation as to whether her "death" was just a film-within-the-film sequence, or whether the death was real and her "actress" persona is just a fantasy or an afterlife experience.) *''Wild (2014) 'Grey'': Dies (off-screen) of terminal cancer. Her body is shown in her hospital bed when Reese Witherspoon comes in to see her. She is seen periodically by Reese with her face obscured throughout the film. *The Founder (2016)' [''Ethyl Kroc]: Her death was not mentioned, but we last see her eating dinner with Michael Keaton as the latter wanted a divorce. *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)'' [Vice Admiral Holdo]: Sacrifices herself by crashing her ship into a larger ship when she goes into hyperspace. Television Deaths *''The Siege at Ruby Ridge (1996; TV movie)'' [Vicki Weaver]: Shot in the back by an FBI sniper (Bruce Locke) through a door, when Bruce is firing at Randy Quaid as Randy runs inside. *''Twin Peaks: Part 16'' (2017) [Diane Evans]: Portraying a spiritual duplicate of the real "Diane Evans", she is shot in her chest by Miguel Ferrer and Chrysta Bell. She later "dies" again when her spirit ceases to exist. Gallery lauradern1.jpg|Laura Dern in Twin Peaks: Part 16 lauradern2.jpg|Laura Dern's spirit in Twin Peaks: Part 16 lauradern3.jpg|The death of Laura Dern's spirit in Twin Peaks: Part 16 lauraderninlandempire.png|Laura Dern in Inland Empire Noteworthy Connections *Daughter of Bruce Dern and Diane Ladd *Ex-wife of Ben Harper Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Roman Catholic Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Child Actors Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:History Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:HBO Stars Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Dutch actors and actresses Category:Dutch-American actors and actresses Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Atlanta Film Critics Circle Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Academy Award Winners